Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-6}{4k} + \dfrac{-6}{4k}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-6 - 6}{4k}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-12}{4k}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 4: $y = \dfrac{-3}{k}$